


Morning Rituals

by Yeoyou



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, M/M, NSFW, domestic dinosaur fluff, surprising amount of talking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: The working title for this was "Dinosaurs and Fucking," need I say more?! (no dinosaurs are involved in the actual fucking, if that's your kink, you'll need to look elsewhere or write it yourself)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightyscrub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is. It's probably not enough dinosaur for the dino fans and not enough porn for the porn fans...  
> As always: no native speaker, constructive criticism welcome!

Yawning, Snake stepped out into the little courtyard. The air was already humid enough to plaster his light shirt to his chest. He wondered why he even bothered wearing one.

The insects and birds were busy at their morning concert, filling his mind with comfortable white noise, as he made his way across the yard. As much as he liked to grumble about the weather, he did enjoy these early mornings, when it seemed to be just him and Nature, both revelling in the fact that they were still alive.

Besides, he'd insisted to take over Sunny's feeding so he couldn't start complaining now. The older Sunny got, the harder work it was to hurl around the raw slaps of meat.

By now, she ate more than his 50 huskies combined. Come to think of it, she'd probably have eaten all his 50 huskies and asked for second helpings. So it was a good thing he didn't have them anymore, after all. They'd have hated the weather even more than he did.

Snake shook off the thought. Alaska and his dogs seemed several lifetimes ago, as far removed from this jungle spot as possible.

He seized up the tall and heavily enforced steel fence before him. Relief, as always, flooding him as he noted that nothing had changed. That the gate was still secured.

Each morning, there was that one moment of hesitation as he approached Sunny's enclosure. Snake wondered if it would ever disappear. If he'd ever find this situation _normal_ and accept that this was his life now. He wasn't sure. His survival instincts had done a pretty good job so far of keeping him alive; sometimes even despite himself.

He wasn't convinced shutting them off was a good idea.

But as long as he kept them intact, he'd probably always hesitate before stepping through the gate right before the hungry maws of a dinosaur.

Snake inhaled deeply and punched in the security code for the lock, opening the outer door. The one situated at the other end led to Sunny, while a smaller door set in the side of the narrow corridor led to the cold storage room where they kept her food.

It had been a long path that had gotten him from the cold of Shadow Moses to this place; and all because he'd met Hal.

Dr. Hal Emmerich, the cause of all of Snake's current troubles. And joys.

Snake smirked while he filled the feeding buckets, his thoughts lingering on the sleeping form he'd left behind in their bed.

 

The inner door of the enclosure opened with a hiss. They had given Sunny a lot of space but it was still nothing but a cage. Soon. Soon she would be ready, though.

Snake whistled and it took but a few seconds until the feathered raptor stopped before him. Although, undoubtedly, the buckets of bloody meat had caught her interest more than his summoning. Still, she remembered her training and waited impatiently for him to feed her.

These moments were the most crucial, the bloodlust in Sunny's veins fighting her obedience. It had taken a long time for them to get to this point.

Snake stepped in front of the buckets, closed the distance to the trembling dinosaur –putting himself intentionally between her and her food – and extended his hand for her to sniff.

She nuzzled his palm, a low growl emitting from her throat. It was, Snake had learned, her form of a purr.

He smiled and patted her nose, murmuring praise.

She was magnificent. The rough weight of a polar bear, she was almost taller than him now and three times as long, feathers shimmering in the hazy air.

Training dogs wasn't always easy and a dog out of control could be dangerous to a human but it was a small risk compared to this. Snake had always deemed training a dinosaur impossible. Until Hal had proven him wrong. The skinny, frail nerd whom Sunny could easily have bitten in half when she was still a teenager. But Sunny was absolutely devoted to Hal, having been raised by him from the moment she hatched from her egg.

And, by now, she had begun to trust Snake as well. Sometimes, Snake wondered if it was just because she could smell Hal on him. In any case, their relationship was necessarily a different one, since he hadn't known her for more than two years, when he stumbled upon Hal and her in Shadow Moses.

Snake grinned as he remembered their first encounter. Saving Hal hadn't been his mission but the scientist had a knack for turning everything upside down, including human-dinosaur relationships. Driven by inherited guilt, Hal had made it his goal to find a way that humans and dinosaurs could coexist peacefully – trying to rectify his parent's unleashing of the beasts on humankind.

Sunny was a very important first step in shaping that new world and even though the rest of the world seemed far removed from their secluded spot deep in the Brazilian jungle, Snake was still thrilled by the possibilities that coexistence promised.

But that was all still far away and he'd better concentrate on the moment if he ever wanted that future to happen.

"Good girl." He patted Sunny's nose once more and started her morning training.

 

Snake was sweating more than ever by the time their training session ended. He whistled Sunny back to his side and started grooming her. It wasn't strictly necessary, she was well able to groom herself, but it had nevertheless found its way into their routine, calming both of them after the workout. Sunny lay on the ground, eyes half-closed, and every now and then "purred" while he righted her feathers with long, even strokes, patting the dust out of them.

Hal was adamant that Sunny liked it when people talked to her so Snake kept up a constant stream of low murmured words. He wasn't much of a talker but since his dogs had already liked the sound of his voice, he was decent enough at murmuring nonsense or just sharing observations about their life.

Some of the mist had cleared by now and the sun started to beat down on them. Sunny liked the climate much better than that of the small Alaskan island she had been forced to inhabit before, and settled more comfortably in her spot.

As always, Snake ended by carefully stroking Sunny's face. He felt calm but that didn't mean he wasn't acutely aware of the sharp, serrated teeth hidden in her muzzle.

Snake blinked into the sunshine and allowed himself a smile. He wouldn't have chosen this life, never thought it possible, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

"From one endangered species to another: We could have ended up a lot worse than with Hal."

He gave Sunny a last pat and left her sunbathing, while making his way back out of the enclosure and towards their house.

 

Predictably, Hal was still in bed, barely more than a tousled head of greyish-brown hair peeking above the light blanket Hal insisted on sleeping under.

Snake felt no remorse as he let himself fall heavily onto the mattress, ignoring the unhappy sounds of complaint from his partner.

"Well, Sunny's fed but I'm still hungry. Worked up quite the appetite, actually." Snake leaned over and nibbled at Hal's jaw, scraping teeth over stubble.

More incomprehensible sounds escaped Hal's lips, which only stopped when Snake silenced them with a kiss.

Hal blinked sleepily and frowned at Snake, but that only highlighted the dopey grin plastered all over his face.

Snake tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach and decided it was just caused by exhausting himself during Sunny's training. He slipped a hand under the blanket, shoving aside Hal's shirt so he could feel his partner's warm skin under his fingers.

He grinned as he felt goose bumps forming.

Snake attacked every visible part of Hal's face with his lips again, nudging him onto his back in the process for easier access. Besides, the blanket was only in the way for what he had in mind.

The calm in his body was being replaced by a very specific kind of heat and Hal's slow responses were getting frustrating.

He pushed both of his hands under the waistband of Hal's pyjama pants, dragging them down together with Hal's boxers and then roughly pulling them off.

Hal's shirt was next, then his own, his half hard cock already straining against his own pants at the sight of his naked partner.

Once he'd divested himself of this particular hindrance, he crawled back on top of Hal, covering his skin in hot kisses.

Slipping one thigh between Hal's legs, he pressed his forming erection against Hal's stomach. Snake sighed at the contact of hot flesh.

Hal seemed happy to receive his attentions but wasn't doing much on his own.

"C'mon, Hal," Snake growled and nipped the skin above Hal's collarbone sharply.

Hal yelped and wriggled a little under Snake.

"Sorry, I'm not really awake yet."

"Yeah?" Snake lifted one of Hal's legs and slapped his ass none too gently. "How about now?"

"Not really."

Another hard slap, more wiggling.

"You're a selfish bastard." Hal grinned. "You're only interested in your own pleasure! Slave to your lust, desperate to–"

"Less talking nonsense, more kissing," Snake demanded and caught Hal's lips with his own to shut him up.

"Mmh … okay."

Hal seemed to have finally woken up, returning Snake's kisses with equal enthusiasm. His rapidly filling cock left no doubt of the interest Hal's body took in the proceedings and Snake grinned into their kisses.

Sitting back on his haunches, he let his gaze travel lazily across Hal's body, licking his lips.

"Yep, that definitely looks a lot better."

Hal laughed and tried to kick him.

"Well then come back here before I fall asleep again!"

Snake only grinned and let his fingers ghost over Hal's skin, close to his cock but never touching it.

"Snake!" Hal complained and tried to grab him, but Snake easily eluded him.

"What? At least you're not falling asleep, right?"

Hal groaned, the sound shifting instantly to a moan when Snake's fingers closed around his heated cock, giving it a few lazy pumps.

Working his partner's cock with one hand, Snake leaned over the side of the bed and fished for a condom and the bottle of lube with the other.

Snake's grin widened as he looked at Hal's flushed face, eyes closed, but definitely wide awake. He circled Hal's tip with his thumb, smearing precum all over it.

Hal's eyes fluttered open again when Snake let go of his cock to coat his fingers with lube.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You're mighty impatient for someone who just woke up and seemed uninterested only a few moments ago."

Hal pouted but paid close attention to Snake slipping on the condom and giving his cock a few good strokes to smear the lube.

A few more squirts of lube and Snake began circling Hal's entrance with his finger, slowly pushing it in to the first digit.

Hal moaned; louder when Snake chased Hal's finger away from his cock and took it into his own hand once more.

"Kept you waiting long enough, huh?"

"Just get on with it, Snake."

"Well, there's something to be said for early morning sex. You're wonderfully relaxed already."

Hal started to say something but was interrupted by Snake's second finger joining the first, thrusting in earnest now.

"Hnggg … this feels good. You know what would feel even better? If you'd finally get your cock inside me. We haven't all day, Snake."

"We don't? More's the shame. But okay, roll over."

Snake pulled his fingers out of Hal's ass and grabbed a cushion to shove under Hal's hips.

"You okay?"

"Would be better if you'd fuck me." Hal spread his legs further and looked back at Snake with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Snake lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Pushy," he croaked.

Snake's cock twitched from the sight of his naked partner alone, spread and ready for him, and he couldn't wait to bury himself in the nerd.

Still, he pushed slowly at first, giving Hal time to adjust to him. The heat suddenly enveloping him made his head spin.

"Hal … you feel _so_ good!"

"Look who's talking."

Gripping Hal's hips for purchase, Snake started thrusting into him in earnest now. Their bodies smacking into each other with loud slaps.

"You know, Snake," Hal panted between thrusts and moans, "have I ever told you how fond I am of this morning ritual?"

"Well, you're the one who wants me to become a rider and until Sunny's grown up enough, I'll have to ride someone."

Hal groaned and slapped Snake's thigh. "That is _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels!"

Snake, whose brain had finally caught up with his mouth, winced. "Sorry, you're right."

"Less talking, more fucking, Snake!"

"As you wish," Snake replied and slammed deeper into Hal, a grin stretching his lips at the moan escaping his partner.

Losing himself in the rhythm and the heat, his thrust soon became more erratic until he came with a drawn-out low growl.

A few last thrusts and he pulled out of Hal and disposed of the condom, lazy heat rolling through his every muscle.

Hal rolled onto his back again and Snake realised his work wasn't quite done yet.

Snake lost no time in bending forward and licking over the tip of Hal's still swollen cock, swirling his tongue all around it until he took it into his mouth.

He had to suppress a grin at the delicious sounds Hal made and worked the length of Hal's cock with his hand, rotating his wrist and pumping him with just the right pressure.

Working Hal's cock with his mouth and fingers, it didn't take long for Snake to coax Hal to his climax.

Sticky, sweaty, and thoroughly satisfied, Snake flopped down next to Hal and let him taste his own cum on Snake's tongue.

"You satiated now, Snake?" Hal had finally got his breath back and drew sloppy circles on Snake's chest.

Snake nipped Hal's earlobe. "I'll tell you after breakfast."

But Snake was in no hurry to leave the bed.

Who'd have thought that raising a pet dinosaur together with a weird science nerd in the heart of the jungle could be such fun?


End file.
